prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Bradley Ragland
Bradley Ragland was a pathologist working at St. Paul's Hospital on the upper east Manhattan. Alex Mercer considered him as an ally, knowing that he was under surveillance.PrototypeRobert Baugh Background Dr. Bradley Ragland was an exceptional doctor who earned his degree from Johns Hopkins University on November 1, 1986. He was originally hired by Gentek on September 9, 1987, and worked as a Gene therapist. In December 1993, Ragland quit Gentek as he did not wish to work on the Blackwatch project Gentek had agreed to. Even after he had left the company, Blackwatch kept him under surveillance and considered him a low priority risk. Outbreak In 2008, a deadly viral outbreak resulted in millions of causalities. Even though Ragland had left Gentek, his old colleague and Director of Gentek, Dr. Raymond McMullen, called to inform him that he was sending two bodies infected with the Blacklight virus for study. However, General Peter Randall ordered his men to recover the bodies along with all the evidence and samples Ragland had collected.Robert ArringtonEric Lim The Prototype McMullen had not informed Ragland of Alex Mercer, who approached him for information regarding McMullen. When Mercer requested his help to stop the virus, Ragland told him that he could not help him without having examined the bodies from Penn station. A few hours later, Mercer returned to the hospital and collapsed on the morgue's floor. Upon examining the parasitic growth on his back, Ragland hypothesized that Blackwatch might be using Mercer to produce an antivirus. Despite his affliction, Mercer managed to escort Ragland to an abandoned military base in an infected zone where Blackwatch had stored the bodies. The stolen body As Ragland started to collect samples, the infected outside the base broke in. Mercer assured Ragland that he could hold them back for a time. Ragland then collected all the samples and information he could while the infected tried to break the lab's walls. Mercer held off the infected while Ragland worked and then escorted him back to the hospital safely. With the samples acquired, Ragland managed to create a parasite. However, it required a host to infest if it was to produce the anti-bodies required to kill the cancer infesting Mercer, who would have to consume the host. Mercer exited the hospital along with the syringe containing the new parasite. The leader A few days later, Mercer returned to Ragland having followed his instructions and completely cured himself. He informed Ragland that the new type of hunter had kidnapped his sister, Dana Mercer. Ragland explained that this hunter fulfilled the role of a leader, while the remaining hunters took cues from it. He explains that, in-order to find his sister, Mercer had to consume a leader hunter. Ragland also suggested that doing so might help in locating the concentration of the virus within the city, to which Mercer explained that his sister's safety was his only priority. Mercer managed to capture a leader hunter and trap it inside the abandoned military base for Ragland to examine. He informed Mercer that the leader had the capability to adapt against Alex's ability to consume. He suggested that Mercer had to break both the spines of the hunter to consume it. The contact and the patient Later, Mercer returned to Ragland's morgue with an unconscious woman, Alex's sister, and requested he examine her. His examination revealed that, although her vitals were stable, she wasn't responding to stimuli. Later he handed Mercer a map indicating Blackwatch's new plans. Alex requested Ragland look after his sister and left to deal with the new threat. Trivia * According to Robert Baugh's Web of Intrigue, Ragland's full name is Bradley T Ragland. However his medical degree certificate indicates his name as Bradley James Ragland. Gallery Under the knife.png|Alex "introducing" himself to Ragland. Ragland map.png|Ragland handing the map with the bloodtox deployment locations marked. References Category:Prototype Characters Category:Male Category:Characters